The Lone Wolf
by FoxyGuy87
Summary: Kyle is a lone wolf ever since he got kicked out of his pack. He is seeking revenge on his brother who did something terrible in the past. Although on his journey he meets some wolves that can change his life forever. Who could they be?
1. Run Free

The life's not easy for me. Well, it never was. This is my story.

My name is Kyle. I was born in a pack in Alaska. I never really got to know my parents, the reason behind this is that my mother died just after giving birth to me and I never knew what happened to my father. Some said that he died a long time before I was born, some say that he ran away, I never got to know anyway. I only knew my brother Blake, he had dark grey fur and a white underbelly, some people have even said that we looked almost identically, still, we had almost the same fur and the only difference is that his eyes both had different colors, his left eye was blue and his right one yellow, while both my eyes were blue. I was raised by my older brother. Well, 'raised' is not quite the word, let's just say that his way of "raising" someone, was making their life a living hell. My brother always blamed me for our mother's death. He would always beat me after he came back home after his Alpha duties. He sometimes would take his friends to our den and they would always either make fun of me, beat me, or sometimes when they wanted to just talk about things my brother literally would kick me out of the den and don't let me in until they finished, no matter if it was raining or if there was a storm. Well, back then I was only a pup so I thought this is the way things work.

Luckily, when I got older, I could defend myself from him, but my way of fighting my brother back was mostly with words. It's not that I couldn't fight normally, I just didn't want to hurt my own brother 'cause somewhere deep inside my heart I still loved him.

I also found a friend, his name was Martin. He was my best friend and we could trust ourselves in every situation. I told him about my past, my brother and everything, and he tried to help me deal with my brother ever since. Although he wasn't directly helping me, for example, fight my brother, but he would often tell me what to do to maybe get things better and make my brother like me.

Thanks to Martin, I was introduced to a she-wolf who's name was Claudia. A very beautiful she-wolf for that matter. She had light grey fur and beautiful lavender eyes. She was the daughter of the pack's leader. She and I spend a lot of time together. We became good friends, and soon this friendship developed into something more. Luckily for us, Blake found his own girl with whom he got their own den, so I and Claudia could stay in my den, plus her father allowed her to go to my den whenever she wants to. I still remember that time when we talked about having pups, something we've always dreamed about. But the good times were going to end soon...

It's been a couple of months since me and Claudia met for the first time and developed the feelings to each other. The Moonlight Howl was going to happen soon, and it would be my first time to howl with my first, only and true love. This was the good thing. But there's also the bad thing. And the bad thing is that Blake's girlfriend died two weeks ago of unknown cases. Blake said that he went out on a hunt to get breakfast. And once he got back to his den, he saw her lifeless body lying in her own blood.

I don't know if I should believe him, but what worries me the most, is that ever since she died Blake's gotten more strange throughout these two weeks. Some say that he's gotten paranoid. Some heard him speak to himself in his den. Some also said that since his girlfriend died, the population of she-wolves has decreased. This may have something to do with Blake, but I hope it doesn't. I don't know if any of this is true, but I'm just worried about my brother.

Anyway, there is only a day left to the Moonlight Howl. I and Claudia were in our den, talking about the situation.

"Honey, I'm a bit scared. What if the sudden deaths of the she-wolves have something to do with your brother?" Claudia said when we suddenly got to the topic of Blake's girlfriend. "I hope that it doesn't." I said. I'm nervous and scared about the whole situation. This thing's gotten a bit out of control now, more she-wolves are dying with every week and no one why.

"I'm just scared that he might to the same thing to me... Or someone close to me." She said, hugging me.

"I won't let him do that. I will defend you, even if it means dying. You are the only person I love and I won't let anyone hurt you." I said before kissing her. This seemed to calm her. "I love you too Kyle." she said kissing me back.

"But hey, let's not worry about that now. It's only a day to the moonlight howl." I said "And I'll be howling with my only true love."

"Hmm, wonder who that is?" she said jokingly

"Here's a hint: she's the most beautiful wolf I've ever known." I said

"I give up" she said after a while

"...and her name is Claudia." I finished. Then she kissed me and we both fell onto the ground and rolled around laughing and just having fun. Soon after this, we went to get some sleep.

Today is the day. The day we've all been waiting for. Actually, no, because the thing that we've been waiting for will happen in the night, not during the day. Anyway, tonight is The Moonlight Howl. This is the moment we've been waiting for. I woke up earlier than I usually do, so I decided to do some hunting to get us breakfast. I don't usually hunt alone, but I didn't want to wake Claudia up.

I walked outside my den and then I got straight onto the hunting grounds. It took me some time to find my prey but there I go, a lonely caribou eating some grass, paying no attention to what's around it. "Sweet!" i thought. As I got closer to the target, I lowered myself to the ground, moving slowly and quietly in the tall grass. As I got close to the caribou, I waited for it to expose it's neck. Finally, it looked up, exposing it's neck. That's when I jumped at the caribou and digged my teeth into it's neck, not giving it even a small chance of seeing me. The caribou fell to the ground, dead. Then I dragged the corpse to our den. That's something that Martin taught me a while ago.

Half an hour later I got back to our den. But before walking into the den I caught the scent of blood. Something wasn't right here. I got worried when I looked at the enterence. I hesitated for a moment, but I walked in.

And what I saw, was probably the worst thing I saw in my life. There was Claudia, lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, dead. There was a visible wound on her neck and blood was still coming out of it.

I was so shocked that I dropped the caribou corpse and just stood wide eyed at the enterence. I've never felt so hopeless. I was unable to do absolutely anything. Then I felt tears coming out of my eyes. First, a couple of tears came out but soon, it turned into a fountain. But then I saw something else. A wolf came out of a shadow... It was him..

The wolf had dark grey fur, white underbelly, a blue and a yellow eye. This was my brother. Once I saw him my sadness was slowly being replaced with anger.

"What the fuck have you just done?!" I said to him. He attempted to put on a confused look before saying "Me? I didn't do anything. Oh, well, I just killed you're pathetic girlfriend, nothing too special."

"You are a fucking psycho" I said in an angry voice. The kind of voice that tells you to back up.

"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about." he said calmly "Here, let me tell you something. Remember when I told you that my girlfriend died? It was me who killed her. The same way that I killed Claudia. Sliting her throat. Poor girl didn't even have a chance to scream."

"So it was you all the time?!" I growled at him. He took a step back "You'll suffer the damn consequences!" I added

"Trust me. I won't." He said putting on a smirk and walking out of the den. I wanted to chase him but at the time I made it outside he was already gone. How was that even possible?

Anyway, I walked to the corpse of my only love and I felt tears coming out of my eyes again. I knelt down in front of her, my paws were shaking. "I'll avenge you someday..." I whispered and then I hugged her and started sobbing quietly into her fur.

I didn't even notice that a couple hours have passed since Blake paid me a "visit". I lied down in a corner and was still sobbing. But then I heard something. Muffled voices outside of my den. The voices got closer after a moment. I could recognise some of them. One was Blake's and the other one belonged to Kadir, the pack's leader. A moment later they walked inside my den. There were Blake, Kadir and some two other wolves I didn't know, probably Kadir's guards.

"It's him! He's the killer." Blake told Kadir, trying to sound scared

Kadir walked further into the den. He saw his daughter's lifeless body and then he looked at me with a dissapointed and sad look. "How could you?" he said

"I-it wasn't me. I swear." I said, my voice was shaking.

"Then who was it, if it wasn't you?"

"It was m-my brother B-Blake. I was on a hunt and when I came back I saw her d-dead and then Blake came out of the shadows and he admitted it himself!" I said

"Bullshit, when this happened I was in my den!" Blake said

"Enough!" Kadir said "I can only smell your scent here, Kyle. How would you expain that?"

I didn't know what to say. I had no idea of an argument against that.

"That's it, you are coming with me! And sorry, but for murdering someone, especially the leader's daughter, you'll get death sentence!" Kadir said gesturing his bodyguards to take me. They grabbed me, and dragged me out of the den. I didn't even hesitate. There was absolutely no point.

* * *

A couple days later the day that was supposed to be my last has come. Right now, I was standing on a rock, Kadir was standing above me, at the left and at the right of me there were bodyguards supposed to kill me and below me there was a crowd of wolves from my pack, all looking at me with anger and/or dissapointment in their eyes. But then Kadir spoke:

"As some of you may know we are gathered here together because of this wolf." he said pointing at me "His name is Kyle and he did something unforgivable. He did one of the worst things a wolf could do. He murdered my only daughter, Claudia."

In the corner of my eyes, I could see Martin giving me a dissapointment look

"He claimed that he loved her, but a couple days ago, he killed her in her sleep in cold blood. Kyle will now get death sentence for what he's done. Now, Kyle, Do you have any last wish?"

That's when everything seemed to go in slow motion for me. I hesitated for a while before these words came out of my mouth. "Yeah" I said making a pause, the whole crowd was staring at me now.

"To run free" I finished. That's when I jumped at one of the bodyguards slashing him violently in the face. Blood came out of the wound, and I could sense the other bodyguard right behind me. It turned around and jumped above him, giving him a quick slash at his back. Then I jumped at his back and I jumped onto where Kadir stood. I slashed my claws at him and pushed him away, making him fall off the rock and giving him a big scar on his face. Then I jumped out into the forest that was behind this rock.

I ran straight into the forest and away from the pack's territory. I found myself running like this for hours. When I was sure that I ran away from the pack I stopped by a tree, panting. I had to find a shelter, as it was already getting dark.

An hour later I found a small den. Not very comfortable, but it's always something, right?

I lied down in the den, when suddenly memories of me and Claudia came into my mind. The memory of our last kiss, of when we first met. I started sobbing quietly again. No, god damnit, Kyle, you're a Lone Wolf now, you can't be so weak. I had to stop these memories from coming into my mind. Then I thought about Martin and the rest of the pack.

What am I actually leaving?

* * *

 **Hey guys, so this is my new story. This is probably going to be one of my largest stories of all time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know in the reviews what you think of it.**


	2. The Beginning of Something New

I was in some sort of a black limbo, with only a white ground to walk on, but everything around me was black. I've been walking around this place for what seemed like hours now, before I actually spotted something. What I saw was a wolf, sitting far from me. I couldn't see the appearence of the wolf 'cause it was very dark in here, and I could actually see decently only a couple meters from me. I don't know why, but I decided to follow this wolf. It now seemed to be running away from me, but it wasn't scared, no, it was laughing and giggling. I was getting more curious about what the hell's going on. Some minutes later, I started to catch up with the wolf. Then suddenly the wolf stopped, giving me a chance to come closer.

When I saw the appearance of this mysterious wolf, I immediately recognised it as Claudia. Honestly, I was completely lost there. What the hell was happening here? "Claudia?" I asked skepticaly. But instead of giving me a normal response, she just looked at me and giggled. Then suddenly, something... very strange to say at least happened.

Her eyes turned completely black and blood started coming out from her mouth, and a couple moments later also from her eyes. At this point, I couldn't even move or look away. I had to look at my lover turning into a completely bloody mess. Soon after this, she whispered "Help me" in my ear before she fell down lifeless. I was horrified, but then I saw something that horrified me even more. When she fell down, I saw another wolf standing behind her. It had dark grey, almost black fur with a white underbelly. It was my brother, Blake. Suddenly, I was able to look away again and when I looked down another strange thing happened. Claudia's corpse dissapeared.

Some unknown force was now closing the distance between me and my brother, he had a devilish grin on his face, which disgusted me. When I was so close that I could literally touch him with my muzzle, he looked me in the eyes and said "Rot in hell, fucker." then he stabbed his claws straight into my heart...

That's when I woke up, panting and heavily breathing. Thankfully, I was still in my little den that I found yesterday. I slowly stood up and stretched myself. I stepped out of the den and looked around to see if someone was close. Luckily, not. I looked at the sky, and judging by the sun it was early morning. Then I started thinking about my dream. Actually, this was the first time I actually even slept since Claudia's death. Memories of her still haunt me, but what's more important, my desire for getting revenge on my brother and avenging Claudia was getting even bigger than before. I never knew that it was this hard moving on, but I guess that I'll have to move on as quickly as possible, since my chances on actually killing Blake were really small, and I couldn't just come back to the pack, they will kill me or capture me on sight if I did that.

But now, there was something more important. I had to find food unless I want to starve to death. So I went out deeper into the forest to find some prey. But I also had to be aware that I'm still very near to the pack's territory, and they'll probably organise some sort of a search party in order to find me, so I had to be quick. Now, I needed to focus on finding something to eat. I spend about two hours on finding the food. And I haven't found anything. There were absolutely no caribou here, I couldn't even spot animals like bunnies, squirrels or anything here. It was strange, very strange.

Two another hours later, and I still didn't find anything. I haven't eaten since the death of Claudia, I was too busy mourning her death, so I haven't eaten anything for about five days now, but now I see it as a big mistake, 'cause I'll probably starve to death soon if I don't eat anything. There was something strange about this place, why weren't any prey here?

Anyway, luckily for me, I found some bushes of bitter berries. This wasn't the food I was looking for, but still, that is always something, right? I started eating all the berries, and as much as I hated it, it was what I needed to survive. About fifteen minutes later, I already ate all the berries that were there and it was enough for me, but not for too long. I knew that berries couldn't make a wolf fully satisfied, so I'll have to search for something better soon.

But then I heard something. I heard someone running to me, and it wasn't a caribou or any other prey, no, it was a wolf. I knew not only because it didn't sound like any other animal but because I caught it's scent. And it seemed that I knew this scent before, only I didn't know about who it belonged to. I got into my defense stance, but before I could react in any way, the wolf jumped out of the bushes.

And to be honest, I wasn't expecting it to be the person it turned out to be. The wolf was Martin, he was panting and breathing heavily when he came to me. "Martin? Why did you go here?" I asked, a bit confused by his sudden appearence

"Kyle.. I.. need.. to.. warn you..." he said between his breaths

"Wait, wait, wait, calm down." I said "What happened?"

Martin calmed down a bit and waited a while before he spoke again

"I need to warn you... They formed a search party and they will take you back to Kadir and then probably kill you." he said. Yeah, like I thought before. I knew that they would form a search party, but I didn't expect it to be this quick

"Wait, but don't you hate me for 'killing' Claudia?" I asked

"At first I thought that it was you that did it, but later I realised that you would never do such a thing." he said "Plus, we've known each other since we were pups, I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to. You are like a brother to me, Kyle."

"Thanks Martin" I said, pulling him into a friendly hug "But dude, you need to run now. I've came as soon as I heard them talking about forming the search party, and I think that they came behind me." he said

I only nodded, cause I didn't know what should my response be

"Anyway, you should go now. There are traintracks near here and I heard there's a train coming in half an hour." he said "This maybe your only chance to escape."

"I understand" I said

"And remember: never come back here" he added

"Yeah..." I started but then I heard muffled voices of other wolves far away. This must be the search party "Shit, I have to go now." I said

"Yeah, good luck bro." he said while pulling me into one quick hug

"Thanks." I said as I pulled away "Bye Martin" I added

Now the voices were getting louder. They were getting closer. Martin said his farewell to me and ran into the bushes. Before I could run, I was already in the wolves' field of you "It's him!" I heard one of them said.

"Let's do this." I said to myself as I turned away and started running for my life. But I couldn't lose them no matter what I did. I tried to manouver around trees, but it wouldn't help either. But now I saw something that maybe a chance for me. There was a something like a river. Not too big, but too big for a wolf to jump over it. Luckily, there were some rocks in the river on which I could jump to get to the other side. I got closer to the river, then I took a jump, I jumped to the first rock, then the other rock, and then the third rock, then I could jump at the shore on the other side.

But it didn't help too. They were still after me. I ran through the woods again, but then I saw what might be the ultimate, yet the only chance of escape. The train! I saw the traintracks, soon after the train. I had to get faster if I wanted to catch it in time. My heart was now beating fast as fuck and my legs were screaming at me to rest, but I didn't care. I had to get there.

Now I managed to get very close to the train. I was actually very lucky, 'cause when I jumped onto the train I somehow managed to jump into an open cart. It was something like a miracle for me. But it wasn't over yet. The wolves still tried to chase the train but no, the train was too fast for them 'causing me to finally leave them behind.

It was over. I was leaving my home. I was starting a new life, something completely new.

But now I needed to find a place to stay, but first I wanted to just get some sleep. I was just too tired. So I lyed down in a corner of the cart, closed my eyes, and soon I was asleep...

* * *

When I woke up, it was already night. I couldn't tell where I was, but I could tell that I was very far away, since the train was still moving. I walked to the edge of the cart. I looked outside. I didn't see much, because it was pretty dark. But what I saw, was one of the most beautiful sights I've seen in my life.

There were high mountains, waterfalls, some big fields. Probably all the things that I would want. And I could also notice a lot of caribou there. Soon after this, I saw a sign that read "Welcome to Sawtooth National Park!"

Was it my stop? My new home? Probably yes, I jumped out of the cart and went straight into the forest. When I came out from the other side of this forest as it was a pretty small one, I saw another beautiful sight. A big field surrounded by beautiful mountains. This was by far the best place I've seen.

I decided to find myself a den here. I wanted to stay here for a little longer. I was searching that perfect place for about an hour, but when I finally found it, I knew that it was worth it.

I found a den in a smaller hill, but also closer to the big fields that had lots of prey. Seriously, this place was like a wolf's heaven! The den wasn't very big, yet it wasn't very small too. I thought it was just perfect.

This was the beginning of something new. I could finally live a normal and peaceful live, far from any packs. A live as a Lone Wolf

* * *

 **So here we go guys! The second chapter to The Lone Wolf. I guess that Kyle finally found the perfect place for him to live in. Do you think that he will stay here for longer, or will he leave soon? Anyway, please tell me what you think about the story so far in the reviews. That's all for today, the next chapter will probably be up in this week too. So for now, bye :)  
**


	3. The Horrible Discovery

**? POV**

It's been 2 weeks since Kyle left. Claudia had a proper burial a day after he left. I tried to tell other wolves that it wasn't Kyle who killed her, but no one would listen. I guess that Blake is some sort of an expert at brain washing. Just the way he speaks words, it somehow makes the majority of wolves immediately listen to him and believe him. I actually gave up on trying to convince them that it wasn't Kyle a couple days ago. Honestly, I don't know what to think about this situation anymore, I just hope Kyle is fine, wherever he is.

But then I heard someone, which interrupted my thoughts. The sound came from the entrence of my den. I didn't see that person so I just looked at the direction of the sound. It turned out to be my sister Daria.

"Oh, hey Daria." I said

"Hey Martin, what's up?" she said entering the den

"Nothing, just been thinking about something." I said "Anyway, where were you?"

"You know, alpha duties." she said and sat next to me "What were you thinking about?" she added

"I was thinking about the whole situation about Claudia's death. I mean, we don't even know who was the murderer. " I said

"I thought that it was Kyle.." she said, looking at me a bit confused "No, I know Kyle probably more than anyone in this pack. I know that he wouldn't do such a thing. He loved Claudia with his whole heart. If you ask me, I think that it was Blake all along." I said

Daria looked at me for a moment, then she said: "Wait, but they said that only Kyle's scent was in the den where Claudia died."

"And this is the worst thing. There's no possible explanation behind this. But let's look at things the other way; ever since Blake's mate died, the population of she-wolves has decreased, and it still does. I don't think that it's a coincidence."

"Okay, look, Martin. Have you tried to convince Kadir?" she asked

"No."

"Then go do it." she said, and I looked at her a bit suprised "Seriously" she added after a while.

I stood up. She was right. Then I started to leave the den. I took the last glance at her before I left "I'll do it." I said before I left. I walked to Kadir's den, luckily it wasn't very far away. Soon, I got to the den. It was one of the biggest dens in our pack and It was located on a medium hill. I made my way to the entrence. When I walked in, I saw Kadir and some of his guards sitting around a caribou carcass, talking about something. "Sir." I said as I walked into the den, which immediately caught their attention.

"Martin, nice to see you. Now tell me, what brings you here?" Kadir said, standing up

"I actually wanted to talk about something." I said. He nodded, but then I noticed that his guards were still there. "Personally." I added. "Oh" he just said, then he signalised his guards to leave. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked as the guards left

"I wanted to talk about Claudia's death..." I said, a bit ashamed that I brought up this topic which immediately caused his mood to sadden. He was still greatly saddened by the death of his only daughter.

"Continue." he sighed after a while

I cleared my throat then I said "I think that it wasn't Kyle who killed her." which seemed to anger him a bit.

"If it wasn't Kyle, then who do you think it was?" he replied, now more harshly

"Blake." I said with confidence in my voice "I mean, ever since his girlfriend died, the females in our pack started to die more often. I highly doubt that it's all a coincidence."

He looked at me skeptically then he said: "Only Kyle's scent was caught in the den where Claudia died. I'm sorry, son but I think that you need a better arguement."

"Alright." I started "I knew Kyle more than anyone in the pack. And I know that he loved Claudia with his whole heart and he wouldn't do such a thing to anyone." As soon as I said that, I could sense anger building up in him

"I guess you didn't know him well enough." He said harshly "Now go away." he added

"But-"

"Just go away"

I sighed, and after a while I turned around and walked out of the den. I walked down from the hill, looking at the ground all the time. Why am I still trying to convince them? I know that it will never work. Then I walked straight home. Although, as I made my way back home, I noticed something that immediately caught my attention. There was Blake, being followed by a she-wolf. I didn't know where they were going, but I decided to hide in the bushes, so they couldn't see me. As they walked a bit further, I slowly followed them. If they were going where I thought they were, my theory would be correct. Soon I saw it. They were going straight to Blake's den. I got kinda worried as I recognised the female. It was an old friend from alpha school.

Soon, they walked into the den, and I was outside the den, hiding in some bushes nearby. I heard them talking about something, then they stopped for a bit. Then I heard some moaning and heavy breathing. Were they having sex? The thought alone made me a bit disgusted. Then they stopped, after a while I could hear Blake say something. Then what I heard scared me the most. I heard screams coming from the den and it was the female who was screaming. And they weren't screams of pleasure or something, those were screams of pain and fear. Suddenly, it was all quiet. Unluckily, curiosity took over me and I walked into the den.

I kinda expected what I saw, but it still shocked me. There was the female, lying on the floor, covered in blood, her stomach and throat were cut. I walked closer to the body, but what shocked me the most, was that Blake was nowhere to be seen. Then I heard someone say: "Haven't you seen too much already?" behind me.

I turned around. It was Blake, as I expected. He started slowly approaching me. I noticed that his claws were covered in blood of the female.

"No I didn't saw too much." I said to him "I know the truth now. Everyone will know the truth now."

He approached me more, with a vicious look on his face. "No. They won't know." he said, and just after that he jumped at me, ready to bite at my neck. Luckily, I dodged his attack. Then he launched at me again, this time he slashed my back with his claws, leaving a small wound. Shortly after, I managed to slash him with my claws in his face. He growled at me and stabbed me in the chest, causing me to bleed a bit. I yelped from the pain, but I didn't want to give up. I jumped at him, he wasn't expecting this, so I managed to somehow pin him down.

I could easily slit his throat now, but before I could even do anything, he kicked me in the stomach, causing me to fall over and lay on my back. That's when he striked at me, slashing me with his claws at my chest and before I could defend myself he started stabbing me in my stomach.

With every stab, more blood came out of my wounds, and more life was draining out of me. He was not stopping, I was bleeding very badly right now. I gasped for air everytime he stabbed, and tears started coming out from my eyes because of the pain. Soon, my vision started to fade away. The last thing I remembered was him dragging me out of the den and an unimaginable pain.

Then I blacked out...

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in what I guess was a den. I couldn't really see because my visions was really blurry. I saw someone that I could recognize as my sister entering into the den. She stared at me wide eyed, but then she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I thought that you won't wake up." she said

"Where am I?" I asked weakly

"You're in a den I found somewhere in the forest." she said "I found you unconcious outside our den, you were bleeding pretty badly and you had some big wounds on your stomach and chest."

"Why are we here, not in our den?"

"Well, the story is a bit long. " she sighed "But I'll tell you. Blake told Kadir and the pack that it was us who killed all those she-wolves. I guess that Blake thought that you were dead, because he left you outside our den like I said. Anyway, we would've get death sentence, but I ran away and took you here."

"Now I remember." I said "But wait, how long was I out?"

She took a deep breath and finally said "For a week."

I was shocked by the information. I would've expected like two days, three days, but a week?! "What will we do now?" I asked

"I think that we should stay here at least for a walk untill you recover. Then we'll think." she said

"How far are we from the pack's territory?" I asked

"Not that far, but hopefully not as close as the patrols usually go"

That was some sort of a relief for me, at least the patrols couldn't probably get us. Now we needed to wait 'till I recover. The days were pretty much all the same. I was resting in the den and Daria was either keeping me company or finding something to eat for us. By the end of the week, I started going out to get some fresh air.

Although, the next day, Daria came back from her usual morning hunt quicker than expected. As she got to the den, she was panting and breathing heavily. "Daria, what happened?" I asked, confused and worried

"Blake.. he's.. after... us..." she managed the say between the breaths

"Oh Crap.." I muttered and immediately stood up, ignoring my wounds "We have to go." I said. She nodded and followed me as we ran away.

"Where are we going?" Daria said as we were running through the forest. "We need to find the train. Then we'll have to find Kyle." I said. We were still running through the forest, but then we saw two paths. One was going right and the other left. We stopped at the crossroads, both of us panting from all the running.

"Where should we go, left or right?" I asked, expecting an answer. But instead, I heard nothing at all. I turned around to see no one standing behind me. "Daria?" I asked a couple of times, I was getting really worried now.

Then I heard her screams. They were coming from somewhere in the forest. "Daria!" I shouted as soon as I heard the screams. I heard her screaming for help and I immediately run to the source of the sound. I was running faster than ever before, ignoring the pain in my paws and body. Suddenly, the screams quieted down, but I caught her scent. I followed the scent as fast as I could, hoping it's not too late.

When I saw her, it wasn't the way I wished I ever did. I saw her lying on the ground lifeless. "Daria?" I whispered, kneeling down next to her, I started panicking. I was saying her name over and over again, hoping for a response.

"Martin... run..." she whispered after a while, before she close her eyes for the last time and died

"No!" I said and could feel tears coming from my eyes. Then I thought about what she said. I turned around and I saw him.. It was that son of a bitch Blake. I turned around again and started to run away as fast as I could.

It was hard to run through the tears, but I had to if I wanted to be alive at the end of the day. I had to search for the train. "You can't run forever!" I heard him yell viciously, but I ignored him. Then I heard it, it was the train. I had to make it to an empty cart before he could. I got closer to the train, waiting for the opportunity and after a while it came to me. I jumped into an empty cart, and when I thought that I escaped him, I saw him jumping into another cart at the other side of the train.

I had nothing else to do, so I thought about Daria again, my sister who I'll never see again which made me cry, so I just cried myself to sleep.

I woke up after what seemed as a day, what do I have to say, I couldn't even get a lot of sleep during the week. Suddenly, I saw a sign saying "Welcome to Sawtooth National Park!"

I had no idea where I was, but my instinct was telling me to get off here. I hesitated for a moment, but I thought that Kyle might be somewhere out here, so I got off here. Before I ran into the forest, I took one last glance at the train and I noticed that Blake wasn't in any of the carts. Anyway, shortly after I ran into the forest.

Now I only have to find Kyle..


	4. Unexpected Visitors

**Hey guys, first I just wanted to tell you that I'll probably stop using the first person narration in this story and switch to the third person narration, because it's just more comfortable for me. Just wanted to tell you because someone may get confused that I'm just switching the type of narration without saying anything. In case you don't know what I mean, here's how it would look like: for example instead of "I went on a hunt" it would be "Kyle went on a hunt.". I hope that you understand me. Anyway, I also came up with an idea that many other authors use, which is replying to some reviews in chapters instead of PM (because you can't PM guests for example), so I'll start actually doing this in the next chapters, so for now, just enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

The sun is rising above the beautiful landscape of the Sawtooth National Park in Idaho, some animals are coming out of their dens, some are searching for a place to hide, but now we're not going to focus on that, obviously, we're going to focus on a certain wolf, who had just jumped off the train and ran straight into the forest, and his name is Martin. Anyway, Martin had just ran into the forest, searching for something that he could call a home. He couldn't return back to his old pack in Alaska, not after what happened not so long ago, plus he had to find his best friend Kyle. Soon, he stopped by a tree, panting, he was just tired of all the running. He looked around him, but he saw only trees. He had to get out of the forest to try and find a decent den to live in. He did not want to even return honestly, he just needed to find Kyle, then they can live somewhere around here, peacefully.

But then a memory of him and Daria hit him like a bullet in the heart, the memory of them playing as pups. Oh, how he wanted these times to come back, the times when life was just so easy. As he thinked of his sister, he didn't even notice when tears formed in his eyes. But then he quickly wiped them out and tried to forget. "Damn it Martin, just stop thinking about this, it only makes things worse." he said to himself, punching himself lightly in the head. Then he felt the cold wind blowing through his fur. "I need to find a den." he said to himself. Shortly after this, he started walking forward, soon he saw a bigger amount of light, shining between the trees in front of him. This must have been the end of the forest.

He walked to the light, and soon he was out of the forest, surrounded by tall grass. This was the first time that he really saw the beauty of this place. In front of him were high mountains, with waterfalls, and as he walked further, he saw a cliff in his way. As he got to the cliff, he looked down, and he saw a large field below him. But on the field he saw something strange. He saw a goose and a duck... hitting a rock with a stick?

"What the hell are they doing?" he said to himself. Then, his eyes widen as he saw a rock coming straight at his face. Fortunately, he managed to duck before the rock hit him. Then a thought came to him. What if these birds saw Kyle? Then he could find him a lot easier. He looked straight down, the cliff was pretty high and he didn't see any other way down. The problem was, if any wolf, besides a high-skilled, acrobatic, light alpha, jumped down there, it would at least sprain it's leg or something worse than that. And the problem is, even though Martin was an alpha, he wasn't very acrobatic, nor light. But then as he looked around him, he found what seemed as the only solution.

There was a tree, which he could jump on and slowly jump down on the lower parts of the tree. Sounds like a good plan, right? Anyway, Martin jumped onto the tree, but then something that he didn't predict happened. The branch that he landed on broke, making him fall all the way down to the ground. Luckily, other branches that he fell on a bit amortized his fall. Soon, he fell to the ground, yelping in pain as he landed.

He looked at his body parts, he had some bruises on his back and legs, but luckily none of them were broken and he found a way to stand up. He shook some dust off himself, and slowly started walking to the birds.

As he got to the birds, somehow none of them saw him, they were too focused on... whatever the hell they're doing. Martin then cleared his throat in order to catch their attention. As he did, the goose and the duck immediately turned to him, both wide eyed as if they were scared of him. He saw that they were just about to escape, he cleared his throat again and then he spoke. "Uhh, I need some help."

After he said that, he noticed the duck hiding behind the goose, the goose was giving it an annoyed look for a moment, but then it turned to Martin. "Uhh, bonjour... Y-you're a wolf... We don't see wolves here very often.." he said in a french accent.

Martin was getting very annoyed, so before the goose could say something more, he said. "Great, can I just ask you two a question, I don't have much time..". Then the duck walked closer to Martin and said "Uh, sure..."

"Alright, I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen a dark brown wolf, almost black, with a white underbelly somewhere around here?" Martin asked "By the way, the name's Martin."

"I am Paddy." the duck said "And this is Marcel" he added, pointing at the goose. The birds then stopped for a moment.

"About your question. I think we saw a wolf who looked like you said, it was yesterday." Paddy said

"But we don't know where he went and we also saw another wolf who looked almost the same." Marcel added.

 _"Great, so now Blake's here too..."_ Martin thought, then he turned to the birds again and said "Alright, thank you." he said as he walked away. "So see you later, I guess." he said as he waved to them and walked away and they waved to him as well.

So now Martin knew that at least Kyle was here. But Blake was here too, which didn't sound too good. But anyway, he needed to find a den now. Luckily, he noticed a hill not so far from him, so he walked to it. After a few minutes, he finally got there, and as he thought there was a den there. As he walked into the den, he found out that it wasn't very big, but it still wasn't small. It was definetely better than the one he had back in Alaska.

But meanwhile, not so far away from here, things were going... not so well. A small pickup truck was driving through the forest, two boxes were on it. After a moment, one of the boxes started moving, actually, it almost fell of the truck, and a feminine voice could be heard from inside the boxes. Soon the second box moved.

"Kate, is that you?" a male voice called out of the second box. Then the first box stopped moving. "Humphrey?" the female voice in the box said in a suprised tone

"Yeah, it's me." he said. Then after a couple of seconds Kate started bashing on the sides of the cages, making them almost fall

"Uh, Kate, what are you doing?" Humphrey asked

"Trying to get us out of here..." she replied, bashing into the side again

"Kate, you need to calm down. Maybe they're taking us to the food." Humphrey said optimistically

"Or maybe we're the food." Kate said a bit harshly this time and she didn't stop bashing.

"You're right Kate, keep fighting Kate, fight!" Humphrey commanded, now more seriously and he started to bash as well. But as minutes passed it was getting clearer that the two wolves aren't going to get out this way.

After a couple of minutes, Kate stopped bashing and starting panting. "Kate, everything's okay in there?" Humphrey asked as he heard Kate panting

"Yeah, I'm just tired and I got some bruises, but I'm okay." she said

Then the two wolves sat in their boxes, not saying a word. After ten minutes of silence, Humphrey just couldn't take it, so he started a convesation

"So, Kate... Do you like this... eh, what was his name... this 'Barf'?" he asked

"It's Garth" she corrected "And I don't know, I've only met him once. Why are you asking though?" she said, but in reality, even though she thought that Garth was really handsome and all, she didn't like him, it was just his ego, his howl... Yeah, his howl was absolutely terrible.

"Uhh, no reason." Humphrey said, as he could feel some strange feeling inside him. But then, he felt something else, the car stopped. Shortly after, he could hear humans talking and then they picked up the cages and set them on the ground. Soon, they opened the cages and the two wolves shot off like bullets.

Kate and Humphrey were now running through the forest, just to get as far from the humans as possible. Soon, they were not in the forest anymore and they noticed a cliff in front of them. As they got to the cliff, they stopped and admired the view.

"Wow" was all Kate could say as she looked at the view

"I don't know where we are, but we're definetely not in Jasper anymore." Humphrey said, as he turned his face to Kate

"Yeah..DUCK!" Kate yelled as she saw a rock flying straight at them. Humphrey first looked at her, confused, but as soon as he saw the danger, he quickly ducked to avoid getting hit. As they got up they saw a goose and a duck, playing some sort of a game. They were hitting a rock with a stick which confused the wolves a bit.

"Hey maybe they know where we are?" Kate said

"Yeah, and if they don't, we eat them." Humphrey said as he chuckled. Kate nodded and gave him a smile, before she jumped down the cliff, made a flip mid-air and landed safely on her paws. This left Humphrey a bit suprised. How the hell did she do that? But anyway, she did other things similliar to that since she got out of Alpha School.

Humphrey then looked down, he didn't know how he'd do it, but he was just about to jump, but then he got scared and lost his balance, plummeting down the cliff.

Kate's ears perked up as a sickening 'snap' was heard behind her. She immediately turned around and she saw Humphrey lying on the ground, unconcious. "Oh my God, Humphrey!" she said as she ran over to Humphrey. She let out a sigh of relief, as she noticed his chest slowly moving up and down. Then as she looked at one of his legs, it was one of the most disgusting things she has ever seen.

His leg was twisted in an unnatural way and his bone was sticking right through it. Kate felt like she almost had to puke. She now regretted every desicion she made in the last five minutes. She shouldn't have jumped off that cliff, she shouldn't have rushed things up. Then an idea came to her. Maybe these birds can help her and Humphrey in any way.

She didn't think much more, she just made her way to the birds. They didn't notice her untill she got really close. As the birds turned around to see a wolf just in front of them, they screamed and almost jumped, but soon they calmed down.

"Bonjour Madame." the goose said with a french accent "Anything you need?"

"I need your help, please!" she pleaded

"And how could we help you?" the duck asked

"My friend is badly injured! Follow me!" Kate said, turned around and ran to the still unconcious Humphrey, with the birds following her.

As they got there, the birds immediately noticed Humphrey's leg, which made them look away with a disgusted face. After the while, they looked back at Kate.

"So how could we help you with him?" the duck said

"I don't know, just do whatever you can." she said

"Hmmm, there's a den not so far from here. We can take you two there." the goose added

"It's a good idea." Kate said as she turned around to see Humphrey again. "Hey, I never got your names" she added

"Oh, right. My name is Paddy, and this is Marcel" the duck answered

"My name is Kate." Kate said, then she slowly walked to Humphrey and with the help of Marcel and Paddy she carefully put Humphrey on her back. "Alright. We're good to go now." she added. Marcel and Paddy nodded and started leading the way, with Kate following them with the unconcious Humphrey on her back.

Soon, they were in front of a medium sized den in a small hill.

"This is the den I told you about" Paddy said with a smirk

"Actually, I told her about this den." Marcel said, looking at Paddy, annoyed

"Anyway, thank you guys!" Kate said, smiling to the birds

"Is there anything else we can do?" Paddy asked

"No, that's all."

"Okay, so we'll go now. We hope that you're friend gets better soon!" Paddy said as he and Marcel flew away.

Now Kate and Humphrey were on their own. Kate slowly and carefully pushed Humphrey into the den, and then she sat beside him. The last hour were sure pretty tiring and she just wanted to get some sleep. She lyed down and tried to close her eyes but she couldn't sleep for some reason. She wanted to do something else like walk around this area or something but, she had to watch over Humphrey, just in case something happened. As she looked at Humphrey, she felt really sorry for him. He was really lucky to fall unconcious though, because if he didn't pass out from the fall alone, he'd have to suffer in an unbelievable pain, and because he's unconcious, he didn't feel anything. But also when she looked at him while he was sleeping, she thought that he was kind of... cute?

Meanwhile, a wolf was just finishing his daily run across the field. He stopped by a tree, obviously panting. _"That was a good one, Kyle, five laps around the field."_ he thought, and after a couple of minutes he started walking again. "Time to go home." he said to himself as he walked back to his den.

As he got closer to his den, he catched a scent of a wolf. Two wolves, to be exact. He followed the scent, and soon he realised that it was coming from his den. He walked a bit faster, and as he got to his den, he stopped before the entrance, and walked next to the wall in order to be not seen by his 'visitors'. After a while he stopped. He had to make his quick, and maybe shock his 'visitors'. He hoped that they are at least friendly.

He jumped into the den, but what he saw suprised him. What he saw was two wolves, one male and one female, the gray male wolf was lying unconcious next to a wall and the other one, a golden tan female wolf sitting beside him.

They didn't look like enemies, but he couldn't be sure. The she-wolf didn't see him at first, but after a moment she did, and when she saw him, she screamed in suprise and almost jumped.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my den?!" Kyle almost yelled at them

"W-We didn't know that it was yours! P-Please don't hurt us, we're friendly!" the she-wolf said in a pleading tone

Then Kyle noticed something strange in her. She was scared of him? Or maybe she was just worried? Whatever it was, it really suprised Kyle

"Wait, wait, you're scared of me?" Kyle said in a calmed tone now, getting a bit closer to the wolves. The she-wolf just nodded. "Well, there's no reason to, I'm sorry that I was a bit too harsh. I just had some bad experience with other wolves." he added

The she-wolf looked down at the ground and said. "It's okay. I shouldn't have reacted like this, there's just too much going on in my head."

"Hey it's alright." Kyle said, trying to cheer her up. It seems that he just made new friends. "Anyway, who are you? I've never saw you two before." he added

"My name is Kate. I'm the daughter of the leader of the western pack in Jasper" she said proudly "And this is my friend Humphrey." she gestured to the other wolf

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Kyle." Kyle said "Anyway, what happened to your friend?"

"Just take a look." she sighed, showing him the unconcious Humphrey. Kyle walked up to him, but then he noticed his broken leg, which disgusted him a lot. "God, how did he do that?" he said as he analyzed the leg.

"He fell off a cliff." Kate said

"Well, he's lucky to be unconcious, because I'm going to try and fix his leg." Kyle said

"And how are you going to do that?" Kate asked a bit skeptically

"Just watch." Kyle said as he walked over to Humphrey's leg. "He's lucky to be unconcious, because it will hurt more than if he was shot." he said before grabbing the leg. He then took a big breath, and with a quick pull, the leg straightened, making a sickening sound, which disgusted both Kate and Kyle. Then Kyle quickly pushed the bone back in the leg. As they looked at Humphrey's face, he looked like he was about to die, but soon his face turned into a normal one.

Anyway, about thirty minutes later Humphrey started slowly opening his eyes. Kyle noticed this. "He's waking up!" he said to Kate, who noticed it as well.

"Huh... where am I?" he said as he slowly opened his eyes

"I took you to a den which belongs to a wolf called Kyle who helped you." Kate answered

"Wha-what?" Humphrey slowly asked as he looked around the den.

"You've been unconcious for about two hours, luckily some birds called Marcel and Paddy told us to go her, and then Kyle found us here." Kate said and Kyle nodded as it was all truth

"How did I pass out?" Humphrey said

"After you fell off that cliff, you must've pass out from the fall."

Then Humphrey tried to stand up, but as soon as he did he felt an agonizing pain in his leg, which caused him to fall over and yelp in pain. The pain was so strong that tears came out of his eyes because of it.

"I'm sorry but you won't be able to walk for a couple of days at least." Kyle sighed

"Why? What happened?" Humphrey asked, he seemed confused by the situation

"Because of the fall, you've broken your leg." Kyle said "And it was broken in... a pretty nasty way to say at least."

"Wait, but when will we be able to go home?!" Kate almost yelled at Kyle

"To Jasper right?" Kyle asked, receiving a nod from the wolves "Why do you need to hurry so much?" he asked

"Because, if we don't, the packs may be at war!" Kate replied, now harshly. She was surely mad that Humphrey couldn't walk

"I understand" Kyle sighed, while looking down. "I'm sorry but this injury is more serious than I first thought. It would take at least two months for him to recover..."


	5. The Long Lost Siblings

**Ok, so I'm not a kind of person to start a chapter of with an apology but I just have to do it this time. Firstly, the story hasn't been updated since December, not counting the author's note, which in the time when you're reading this is already deleted but anyway, I hadn't got time to do anything fanfic-related because of school and all that stuff, plus I had a large author block. Anyway, I would also want to thank you so much for 500 views! It maybe isn't a big number but considering that I haven't updated this story for so long, it's quite impressive. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, PEACE!**

"It would take at least two months for him to fully recover..." Kyle finished.

Kate and Humphrey, though mostly Kate, were both looking at him wide-eyed.

"Wait, how long?" Kate said, still trying to process what she just heard

"Two months." Kyle said

Kate was now a bit both angry and saddened by this, because first, she didn't think that Humphrey's injuries are so serious, second because she was worried that the packs may be at war because of her not coming back soon. Even though she didn't want to marry Garth, it was the only way. She looked at Kyle for a while and she said

"Don't you understand that if we don't come back, the packs will be at war?!" she said, in an angry tone

That got Kyle a bit angry too. "And don't you understand that your best friend is seriously injured?!" he growled at her

Kate just stood there, looking at him, but soon she came to a realisation. She then looked at Humphrey who was silent the whole time, and his broken leg, and suddenly she felt guilty of what she said, she then looked at Kyle again.

"I'm sorry, I.. I don't know what I was thinking..." she said, as she started to feel ashamed. She then looked at the ground, then she made her way to the exit. Humphrey noticed this and said "Kate, wait, it's okay, I'm not offended by what you said."

"No, I need to think, I'll be back soon." she said as she got out of the den.

 _'Why do I have to be so stupid? Why did I forgot completely about Humphrey? Why do I feel so... strange around him?'_ she was thinking, when suddenly she was interrupted by someone coming out of the bushes. It was a wolf who looked just like Kyle.

"Oh, hi Kyle" she said, but then she noticed something strange "Wait, how are you here, you were in the den just a while again?"

The wolf smiled at her awkwardly, and started to walk around her.

"You aren't Kyle, are you?" she asked

"Nope" he said quickly as he got closer to her.

"W-who are you?" Kate asked, getting a bit scared

The wolf then pinned her to the ground, and she screamed for help. She tried to get him off but he was too strong.

"By the way, the name's Blake.." he said giving her a cold blow and knocking her out.

Meanwhile at the den, Kyle and Humphrey just heard the screams, and they both immediately recognised them as Kate's. Kyle ran to the exit and Humphrey limped behind him. But they both spotted nothing there, there wasn't any sight of anybody, there wasn't even any scent left.

"What the hell?" Kyle said to himself.

"Kyle, we need to find her." Humphrey suddenly said.

"I know, but what about your leg?" Kyle asked

"I don't care, we need to make sure that Kate is safe first." Humphrey said

Kyle looked at him for a while and he said: "Yeah, you're right. Let's go"

Shortly after, they got into the forest, trying to find any sign of Kate. They searched through caves, dens and other places, but they didn't find anything. Suddenly, they heard a strange roar behind them. They immediately turned around, and looked into the woods, but they didn't see anything. They heard another roar shortly after, and then Kyle caught the scent of a bear.

"Oh no..." Kyle said, fear appearing in his eyes

"What?" Humphrey looked at Kyle

"It's a bear, it's a fucking bear..." Kyle said "Now, normally we could just escape it or try to fight it, but not with your broken leg" he continued

Then the bear jumped out of the woods, landing between Humphrey and Kyle

"We gotta find a way to escape, right!?" Humphrey shouted over to Kyle

"Yeah!" he replied, dodging one of the bear's attacks.

Then Humphrey noticed a small gap in a rock which was about 60 feet from them, the gap was very small and it was obviously too small for a bear to fit in but it was big enough for a wolf.

"Kyle!" he shouted "There's a gap in this rock over there!" he pointed towards the rock "Maybe we can fit in?"

"Yeah, but can we make it!?" Kyle shouted back

"Honestly, I don't know, we have to try!" Humphrey said, as he struggled to dodge another of the bear's attacks

"Alright, you go first, I'll protect you" Kyle shouted after a while and Humphrey started to limp towards the rock.

Kyle tried to stay a good 20 feet away from Humphrey, successfully gaining the bear's attention. Once in a couple seconds he looked at Humphrey to check if he made it yet. When after a while Humphrey somehow got through the gap, it was Kyle's turn. He tried to run away from the bear but when he was just inches away from the gap, the bear grabbed him at his back, and tossed him at the rocks.

Kyle lost conciousness for a moment, but quickly regained it, as he saw the bear closing in the distance between them. Kyle tried to stand up, but he got stopped by the pain in his back, which was coming out of a wound caused by the bear.

"Kyle!" Humphrey shouted, worried for his friend

Then Kyle got a sudden rush of adrenaline through his body, and regained the strength to go. He quickly stood up, and ran away to the gap, barely avoiding being catched by the bear.

He arrived at the other side of the rock, heavily breathing. "Wow, that was close.." he said between his breaths.

"I know, I almost thought I was going to lose you" Humphrey said

"Nah, I'm not dying that easily" Kyle chuckled

"Well, Kyle, it seems that we might have another problem..." Humphrey said after a while, as he pointed on what was behind them

Kyle looked at this direction and what he saw was quite a big river with a couple of stable rocks peeking out. "Oh, for God's sake, It couldn't get any worse than now, could it?" he said, annoyed

"I hope we can make it through." Humphrey said

"It will be certainly harder with your broken leg." Kyle said

"But we do have to jump on all the rocks, right?" Humphrey asked

"I'm afraid that yes, we do." Kyle said

After a moment of thinking, Kyle said: "Alright, so I'll go first, then you'll go shortly after me."

"Got it." Humphrey nodded

Kyle jumped at the first rock, almost losing balance, but he made it on. Then he jumped on another rock, which was a much easier jump, 'cause the rock was nearer. It wasn't so easy for Humphrey, who almost fell because of the pain in his leg when he landed on the first rock. He had a painful expression on his face, but as Kyle jumped to the next rock, he did too. This time it went faster, but still he was close to falling. Then Humphrey noticed something...

"Uh, Kyle, we might have a problem here." he said

"What?" Kyle asked

"There is a waterfall not so far from here." Humphrey said

"So if we fall, we're basically dead?"

"Yeah, that's it..."

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." Kyle mumbled

Kyle then jumped on the next rock, there was only four to go. He wanted to jump onto the next one, when he heard a frightened scream behind him. He immediately turned around, to see Humphrey flowing down the river at a high speed. "Kyle!" he screamed in terror as he looked around to see the waterfall closer and closer to him with every second. Kyle immediately jumped onto the other rocks and finally, onto the land. He runned next to the river, trying to catch up with Humphrey.

After a while he noticed something that might be the godsend for Humphrey. There was log, hanging off the shore which was submerged in the water. Maybe Humphrey could grab it and then Kyle would help him get to the shore.

"Humphrey!" Kyle shouted, trying to get Humphrey's attention, which he succeeded "Grab that log and I will help you get out of this river!"

Humphrey noticed the log, and focused on getting as close to it as possible, in order to grab it. Kyle jumped onto the log, waiting for Humphrey. Soon, when Humphrey was near the log, he barely grabbed it, but Kyle managed to grab him too, and help him get on it. As they got onto the log and jumped off to the shore, they both lied down, extremely tired.

Soon, Humphrey sighed in relief as he was sure that everything is over. "Dude, you saved my life." he said "I surely owe you one."

Kyle just smiled, but a realization hit him as he noticed that it's almost night.

"We need to find a den for the night." he said, as they both stood up. Luckily for them, there was a hill nearby the shore, in which there might be a den. As they reached the hill, they immediately noticed a medium-sized den in the hill. They got in it, it wasn't very big, but it was enough for two or three wolves at most.

"Kyle, our search has been quite a disaster, don't you think?" Humphrey said, staring at the stars outside

"I know.. But I know that eventually we will find her." Kyle said

"I hope so." Humphrey said as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep "Good night" he added

"Goodnight" Kyle responded, as they drifted into sleep

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

When I woke up, I noticed I was dragged by two wolves which I didn't know. My vision was still quite blurry but I recognized the place I was in as some sort of a cave. They were dragging me through different corridors and from the looks of it, the place was huge. Then suddenly we stopped and they took me into a smaller room which had no light in it. They dragged me into the room and I saw that it had this thing that humans use to close their rooms **(it's a door from a wolf's point of view, in case you don't know)** and it didn't look like this place was made by wolves. The thing closed and I was left here alone with my thoughts.

Why am I here? Who did this? It clearly wasn't an accident that I am here. I started to cry. Am I ever going to see my family again? Am I ever going to see Humphrey and Kyle again? I laid down and cried myself to sleep.

I was woken up by someone coming into my room. When I looked at them, it was the wolf that I saw before I was knocked out. He looked almost the same as Kyle but he was a bit bigger and one of his eyes was yellow. I didn't really know him, but something told me that he didn't have good intentions.

"Wake up, princess" he said as he approached me.

I was scared, so I sat in the corner, and watched him, not making a sound.

"I guess you would want to know how you get here and where are you, right?" he said

I quietly nod my head, as he sits next to me.

"I take it as a yes" he said "So, obviously you were kidnapped by me... Or should I say 'wolfnapped' **(sorry for this shitty pun :D)**. Anyway, I couldn't really tell you where you are, but I will tell you something about this place."

"So to begin with, this is not a normal den in any way. As i think you saw earlier, this place is huge. We have a prison here, in which you are now, a lab, a hospital. It's like a fully functional human city but inside a den. In case you didn't know, I'm not just a normal wolf.. Before you ask something like 'what are you', I won't explain anything else 'cause there's no point in that."

"Oh, and there's one more thing. I know what happened to your friend, Humphrey. You don't have to worry, because we will soon catch him, take him here, and we can even heal his injury instantly. But maybe, you do have to worry, 'cause we are just healing him to be able to torture him afterwards."

As he said that, he just dissapeared. I was left there, in shock. Who... or what is he? What does he want from me? My mind was racing, what will happen to Humphrey and Kyle?

* * *

Humphrey and Kyle were still sleeping in the den they've found before, as it was still night, but it was almost dawn. A couple hours later, the sun was up in the sky and it was 9 AM. The sunlight was shining on Kyle's muzzle, which caused him to wake up. He got up and walked outside to get some fresh air. After a moment, he walked back into the den, to find Humphrey waking up.

"Hi Humphrey" said Kyle

"Hi Kyle, had a good sleep?" Humphrey asked

"Yeah, pretty good. What about you?" Kyle replied

"It was fine" Humphrey said as he slowly got up

"Your leg is healing really fast." Kyle noticed

"Yeah. Anyway, we need to head out to find Kate." Humphrey said

Kyle and Humphrey were just about to exit the den, when suddenly Kyle caught a scent of something. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he did. Humphrey looked at him weirdly and asked: "What's the matter?"

"Wait, I think I caught a scent of something." Kyle said "And it's a wolf."

"Hey, maybe it's Kate." Humphrey said, trying to think optimistically.

Kyle thought for a moment and said "No, definately not. It's not a familliar scent."

Then suddenly Kyle and Humphrey froze as they heard footsteps outside. In the corner of his eye, Kyle noticed a grey she wolf.

The wolf stopped and waited outside the den for a moment. After a while she said "Just come out, I can still smell you!"

Kyle sygnalised for Humphrey to be quiet, but they suddenly heard her speak again

"Don't make me use force! I'm counting, one, two, three..." she spoke

But before she finished, Kyle and Humphrey got out of the den, surrendering. Before them stood the female wolf Kyle saw before. She had light gray fur with white on her underbelly and yellow eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here.." the shewolf said as she studied their appearences

For some reason, she seemed a bit confused. After a moment she said "Wait, I do recognise you two from somewhere"

"Well I don't recognise you." Kyle said, and Humphrey nodded

She studied them once again and said "Let me ask you a few questions"

"Okay..." Humphrey and Kyle said

"First, were you in Alaska?" she asked

"Yeah, most of my life I lived there." Kyle said

"I think I was there as a small pup" Humphrey said

"Alright... next question: have any of you been in Jasper?"

"No." Kyle said

"Ugh, I live there" Humphrey said

"Ok... next question: Do any of you know a wolf named Blake." the shewolf asked

"Ehh... no." Humphrey said

"You could say I know him too well." Kyle said after a while

"And why's that?" the shewolf asked, suprised

"'Cause I'm his brother..." Kyle said

"Well, it seems almost obvious that he's your brother as you look almost identically to him, but.." she made a pause and then her eyes became wide. "Wait, but Blake doesn't have a brother." she said, really suprised

"What? It's impossible, I'm his brother!" Kyle said confused

"Except no... From what I know, Blake isn't a normal wolf.." she said

"Then what is he? How can he be not a normal wolf, and how can he have no siblings if I'm his brother?" Kyle asked

"I'm just as confused as you, but..." she said "After all the info you two gave me I think that I know you. And now I'm going to take a wild guess and guess your names."

"Okay." Humphrey said.

"Then, if I'm correct... You are Humphrey" she said pointing at Humphrey "And you are Kyle" she said as she turned to Kyle.

"Wha-what?" Kyle said extremely confused "I'm at a loss for words, honestly"

"How do you know our names?" Humphrey asked

"After all the info you gave me, It was easy and now I'm 100% sure that I know you" She said with a smirk "And the truth, at least for you may be shocking..."

"Ehh, then can you tell us the truth?" Kyle said

"After all I said, of course I can." she said "And the truth is... That we are all siblings.."

She smirked, as Humphrey and Kyle were standing there wide eyed, trying to process what they just heard.

"Wait, how the fuck can we be siblings if I never saw you before and I met Humphrey like two or three days ago." Kyle said

"This is going to be a long story but I'll tell you." she said "Oh, and I forgot about something important. It seems that you don't remember me so my name is Winter."

"Anyway, it started in the south east Alaska pack when you two were born. Around that time the pack was at war with another pack, the Tatshenshini pack from Canada. A day or two after you two were born, the wolves from the other pack invaded the den in which we were, killing our parents. I tried to rescue you both, but the den was later overwhelmed with rocks and I only managed to save Humphrey. Kyle was left in the den, and we thought he was dead. Later I found out that he was still alive, living with Blake, about whom I will tell you later.

Later, me and Humphrey ran away into Canada, taking the Canadian Express train and we got off at Jasper. At the time, I didn't want to be in any pack, after what happened that day. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to raise Humphrey alone, so I took him to the leaders of the West Pack in Jasper, Winston and Eve. In the first two weeks I checked on Humphrey to see if he was okay. Later I got on the train again, and got all the way here to the Sawtooth National Park, Idaho."

After a few moments of silence, Humphrey finally spoke: "Now that I think of it, it does make sense."

"Yeah, kinda..." Kyle said, still a bit unsure.

"Oh yeah, about Winston and Eve, are you still hanging out with their daughter Kate?" Winter asked Humphrey

"Oh.. about that. It's probably the reason that we meet now." Humphrey said

"Why's that?" Winter asked, confused

"Yesterday she was outside a den I found, and then she just vanished. We're supposing that she could be kidnapped." Kyle said

"Wait, she just vanished, and you couldn't catch any other scent, or anything?" Winter said

"Yeah." they both said

"That kinda reminds me of something..." Winter said

"Blake!" Winter and Kyle said at the same moment.

"Now this is more serious than you think." Winter said, worried "Blake is even more dangerous than you both think. I did some research and he is capable of more than you could imagine."

"Blake, as I said before, isn't a normal wolf. I've seen some documents that humans left in some places, and from what I've heard, he is an experiment created by humans in the 1970s, meant to be a 'superweapon' used in the war in Vietnam.

He was supposed to be a wolf-robot hybrid, and even the people were scared of what he was capable of. He was named Codename: Blake and he is known of killing about 20 or more humans in the lab in which he was created alone, and then he escaped, nowhere to be found afterwards.

From what I've heard from other wolves, he was seen in the Tatshenshini pack. He is almost like a legend, it is supposed that he has a special hideout somewhere in Canada, or in the northern USA. It is supposed that he could kill whole packs, destroy their territory, but what's even scarier is that he can literally change his appearance. He can camouflage as a normal wolf in any pack, just to destroy it all afterwards.

That's all I know." Winter explained

Humphrey and Kyle were shocked about what they've just heard.

"Anyway, if we want to find Kate, we need to head out soon. We don't have a lot of time, but we have a couple days at least. If Blake needs her, then he wouldn't kill her that fast, and if he didn't need her, he wouldn't kidnap her." Winter said

"Alright..." Humphrey said after a while. "So let's head out tomorrow at dawn."

"Good idea, now we need to gather resources." Winter said

"What do we need, exactly?" Kyle said

"We need to hunt some caribou or other animals. We don't need much more than food." Winter said

Humphrey and Kyle nodded, and after a while the three wolves started searching for prey to hunt.

* * *

 **And here we come to the end of this chapter. I know that it's been a lot since the last chapter, but this chapter is actually the longest I've ever written. And I think that It came of better than I thought it would. And I'm kinda glad that I had that long of a break, because it gave me more motivation to continue writing, and definitely more ideas.**

 **So as always, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review and favorite and follow the story ;)**


	6. The Search

**Guys, I made a mistake in the last chapter. So, there was this part where Winter told Humphrey and Kyle about what she read in a document left by humans about Blake being a superweapon made during cold war. And obviously, Winter, or any wolf in this case, wouldn't be able to read, or know about the vietnam war. But we'll just ignore it, the story isn't meant to be realistic anyway (and i think last chapter pretty much proved it). I'm out for now, enjoy the chapter guys :)**

 **But first, I have some interesting reviews I want to comment on.**

Guest:

 _WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT! Okay now thins turn right bad or something. By the looks of this the bad guy is a super weapon and a over power charter. I see two ways how the story is going. One bad guy wins or some how they bit he but the end of the day. The new chapter kind of killed the story for me. One the bad guy was a normal wolf how loved to kill. But making him a over power charter is a bad move. Still time can tell watch Direction the story is going. So hope the you have a nice day._

 **It isn't known if "the superweapon" thing is 100% true... Well, the truth is yet to be told, maybe even in this chapter, who knows? :)**

Troy Groomes

 _Wow_

 _I wonder if Kate realizes Humphrey is her one true love_

 **Maybe?**

kionforever89

 _This story is really good so far!_

 **Well thanks, I hope it will be as good or even better in the future!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Search**

Three wolves were walking through the woods of the Sawtooth National Park. One of them was a dark grey wolf with light blue eyes, the second one was dark brown with some white parts, the third wolf was light gray with red eyes and he was a bit bigger than the other two. They walked through the forest 'till they reached a river. In the river, there were some rocks that could be used as a way to get on the other shore. But they didn't use it, they just walked along the shore instead.

"How are we going to find them?" the brown wolf asked

"You heard our leader, Sam, we have to check every den we find." light gray one said

"But we checked like five and still nothing!"

"Oh, shut up, no one wants to hear your complaints" the light grey wolf said, annoyed.

The brown wolf, known as Sam wanted to say something, but he decided not to and instead he just continued to walk. A couple minutes later, they found a log hanging off the shore, a bit submerged in the water. The dark gray wolf walked up to the log and looked at it for a while.

"What's up Spark, do you have anything?" the light grey wolf asked

"Maybe." Spark said "I need to inspect this thing a little more."

After a while, he noticed that a part of the log wasn't there.

"I don't think you can find anything here, we were here before." Sam said

"Wait! I noticed something, look" Spark said pointing at the log "A part of it is missing, I remember it being there the last time we were here."

The other two wolves walked up to the log, and also noticed that something was missing. Although they couldn't be sure what caused this, they had some ideas.

"Are you sure that it was them?" the grey wolf asked

"Positive. I also noticed wet paw prints on the ground right there" Spark pointed at the shore "This means that one of them had to be in the water and probably used the log as a rescue."

"Excuse me, who are we even looking for?" Sam, who was a bit farther from the log than the other two wolves asked.

"If you listened to our leader, you'd know..." Spark replied, annoyed

"Whatever..." Sam muttered

"For God's sake, I will literally fucking kill you!" The grey wolf barked

"Flame, calm down!" said Spark, shocked by his sudden outburst.

Sam and Flame wanted to say something, but then decided not to, as they continued walking along the shore and following the paw prints on the same time.

* * *

Three siblings were walking through the valleys of The Sawtooth National Park, as they were looking for prey hiding somewhere in the beautiful landscape. The three wolves stopped, as they approached a small cliff and looked around the valley. They noticed some caribou in the valley below them.

"Guys, what is our plan?" Kyle asked

"Well, we just need to find something to eat and later we will try to find Kate." Winter said

"Ok, Humphrey, do you know how to hunt?"

"No.." Humphrey replied

Then Winter came up with an idea."It's fine! I have a plan, I can teach Humphrey how to hunt, and Kyle can go hunt some caribou for us to eat."

"Sounds like a good plan." Kyle said "Alright, I'll get going then!" he added as he walked down the cliff and went into the valley to find food.

"You really can teach me how to hunt?" Humphrey said, looking Winter in the eyes.

"Sure" she smiled "I'm your sister after all." as she said this, she slowly walked down the cliffside. Humphrey smiled and shortly after, he followed her slowly trying not to hurt his leg...

Meanwhile a bit more further away, Kyle was walking in the tall grass, trying to find the perfect prey. As minutes went by, he was patiently waiting for an opportunity. And after a moment, it just occured. A lonely caribou walked into his range of view, and it started eating some grass. After a while it raised its head, which created a perfect opporunity for Kyle. The wolf prepared himself and then he launched at the caribou and managed to get a grip on it's neck. Kyle felt blood coming into his mouth, but the caribou was fighting. This time, it was a strong one. The caribou managed to throw Kyle off, sending him flying into a tree.

Kyle's vision went black at the impact, but he regained it back soon. He spit out blood and he noticed a wound on his side. Luckily, he managed to give the caribou a pretty nasty wound. It was only a matter of time until the caribou bleeds out.

He managed to stand up and started following the bloody trail that the wounded caribou left. A moment later, he found the caribou laying on the grass in it's blood. It was still alive, so he quickly killed it slitting it's throat. Then he grabbed it by it's leg, and slowly dragged it all the way back to his siblings...

Winter and Humphrey were in the valley too, but closer to the cliff. They were hiding in some bushes as Winter whispered "Okay, so we will try with something small, like a rabbit. But before we started remember these things: you need to be fast, but also silent. Do you know at least the basics of sneaking?"

"Yes, I think. Kate taught me a bit back in Jasper. You need to stay low and move quietly."

"Exactly" Winter said, smiling "But there's also one thing, you have to use the terrain for your benefit. For example all the trees, rocks and other things, you can hide behind them. You need to use the terrain a lot."

"Okay, I'll try to." Humphrey nodded

After a while Winter noticed a small rabbit approaching. "You see this rabbit? This one's yours" she said

Humphrey was a bit nervous, but he was focused at the animal. He prepared himself to jump on the prey and after a while he was ready. He launched at it, but before he could dig his teeth into it's neck, the rabbit managed to escape. Humphrey walked back to Winter, looking at the ground. She noticed that he was sad.

She walked up to him and pat his back. "You know, I didn't get it at my first time too. Almost no one does, really. Just remember, don't give up." she said

"You know, you do a really good job at comforting" Humphrey said

"I guess that's the way I am" she smiled. "Now don't worry, wait for another opportunity. Hunting just needs a little bit of patience."

The siblings went back into the bushes and waited. Soon, another rabbit came by. Winter montioned Humphrey to go. He smiled, prepared himself and then jumped at the prey.

This time, he managed to get his teeth onto the rabbit's neck. He cringed as blood flowed into his mouth. Soon, he felt the rabbit going limp. He let go of it and let it drop onto the ground, as he just stood there with a disgusted face. Winter came up to him and noticed his face "What's the matter Humphrey?"

"Nothing, just I've never killed before." he said

Just in this moment Kyle dragging the dead caribou

"Oh hey Kyle, I've just been teaching Humphrey how to hunt." Winter said

"Nice, how did it go?" Kyle said as he let go of the caribou corpse.

"Pretty good. I got my first kill!" Humphrey said happily.

"Okay, but I could use some help with this thing." Kyle said

"Yeah, we need to get it to my den." Winter said, as she walked next to Kyle and took the other leg. Just then, she noticed the wound on Kyle's side. "Oh god, Kyle what happened?"

"The caribou happened. It was a strong one, it threw me onto some tree, and I think i lost my conciousness for a second." Kyle explained

"Anyway, I'm happy you're okay." Winter said as she and her brother proceeded to drag the caribou to the den.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spark, Flame and Sam were walking along the shore, as suddenly they caught a scent. They started following the scent, and they came upon a den.

"This is where the scent gets really strong." Flame noticed

"Yeah, I think there are three wolves in there." Sam said

"And if I'm correct, I think these are the wolves we're looking for." Spark added

The three wolves came up to the den's entrance and also caught a scent of the caribou

"Looks like they are having lunch" Sam whispered

"I know, but we need a plan." Flame said

Spark thought for a while. "Guys I think I have one." he whispered "We'll wait for the night and then when they are sleeping, we take them."

"Sounds like a good idea. But we need to hide somewhere else. We are too close to the den" Flame said

The other two wolves agreed and then they walked away.

In the den, the three siblings were eating the caribou, when they suddenly heard a quiet sound on the outside.

"What was it?" Humphrey asked

"I'll go check." Winter said as she walked outside. She looked around, but didn't see anything. She came back into the den. "Strange, I didn't see anything." she said

"Maybe it's just the wind?" Kyle said

"Maybe" Winter said as she returned to eating...

A couple hours later, the night was nearing and the three wolves were heading into sleep. They said each other 'Goodnight' as they closed their eyes and drifted into sleep. A couple minutes later other three wolves entered the den. As they made sure that everyone was asleep, two of them grabbed Humphrey and Kyle by their scruffs. The third one attempted to grab Winter but then she awoke

She tried to get up, but then she was met with a cold bow to her head, she fell to the ground again as everything went black.

* * *

Kate was sleeping on the den's cold floor, when she suddenly was awoken by another wolf.

"Knock, knock, you've got guests." the wolf said and after a while Kate recognized the wolf as Blake.

"What do you want?" she said, as she sat in a corner.

"Nothing, just saying that you've got guests." he smiled and after a moment two other wolves threw unconcious Humphrey and Kyle into the room, closing the door behind them. In the moment that the door was opened Kate also noticed that they were dragging some other she-wolf she didn't know before

"What about her?" one of the other wolves said, probably about the she-wolf

Blake thought for a moment and then he said "Follow me."

Now, Kate was left alone so she tried to wake up Humphrey and Kyle. The first one to wake up was Kyle. "Where am I?" he mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kate. "Kate, where are we?" he asked

"I... I don't know..." she said

Kyle managed to get up and looked around the room. "Where is Winter?" he said to himself

"Who is Winter?" Kate asked

Kyle walked back and forth for a moment and then looked back at Kate "Did you see a light grey she-wolf with white on her underbelly somewhere around here?" he asked

Kate thought for a moment and then she said "Yes, I think, she was unconcious and dragged somewhere by some wolves that were following that guy named Blake"

Kyle's eyes widen as he heard this "So Blake's here too? Fuck.." he said to himself. "How to get out of here?" he asked Kate

"I don't know... But who is Winter?" Kate asked

"She's my sister. And pretty sure that Blake will want to kill her or something..." he said worried

Just then, Humphrey woke up, the first thing he noticed was Kate.

"Kate?" he mumbled, opening his eye

"Yes, it's me, I'm here." she says as she came up to him.

Humphrey stood up with a bit of her help and then he noticed Kyle walking back and forth nervously. "Kyle, what's the matter?" he asked

"I think we have a big problem here Humphrey?" he replied

"What is it?"

"First, we must've been kidnapped by someone, that's the only explanation why we're here. But anyway, Blake's got Winter." Kyle explained

Humphrey's eyes widen "What? How?" he asked in shock.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that he'll kill her."

As the two wolves were talking, Kate was just sitting beside them, having no idea what they're talking about.

"Excuse, can you guys explain me what you're talking about?" she asked

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot" Humphrey said, as he started explaining. He explain everything from start to finish, about Kyle and Winter being his siblings, about the war in Alaska, about how he was taken to Jasper by Winter, and about Blake being a superweapon.

After hearing this Kate was absolutely in shock trying to process what she's just heard.

"So let me get this straight.." Kate started, still shocked "You two and Winter are siblings and Blake is a superweapon created by humans? This doesn't make any sense."

"I mean, the last part doesn't make any sense, but I guess it's true." Kyle said

"Yeah" Humphrey agreed.

* * *

Winter slowly opened her eyes, as she found herself in a small den. She had a pretty bad headache, but she managed to stand up. As she looked around the room, she noticed that in front of her, at the other side of the den stood no one other than Blake.

"So you woke up. I've been waiting for a hour..." he said in a bored voice.

"Where am I?" she said, disoriented

"That doesn't matter. Anyway, don't worry your brothers are here too."

"Where are they? I want to see them." Winter said

"You will see them soon, but first we have some things to talk about..." he said as he went closer to her.

"Why would I talk with you about anything? You literally ruined my life." she said, in an angry voice

"Don't fuck with me. We both know it's the other way around." Blake started "So let me ask you a question, where were you when our pack at Alaska was attacked? Where were you when our mother was DYING, and our father was fighting in the war? Where were you when Kyle was literally almost killed by those other wolves?!"

"It wasn't like that..." Winter said

"Yeah? So tell me what happened?"

"I saved Humphrey, when my parents den was invaded, there was nothing I could do. And yes, I said MY parents."

"Oh, since when I'm not family?"

"We both know you never even were a real wolf in the first place. You are an experiment, created by the humans just to serve in some war! I'm too clever to believe in your lies."

"Yeah, you may be clever, but you sure as hell are too naive." Blake said "Did you really believe what you saw in some fucking document? You know, when you left, **I** was the one who stayed with mother when she was dying, **I** was the one who had to watch over Kyle to prevent him from dying, **I** was the one who protected the den from invaders. And you dare say that I'm not family?"

Suddenly Winter felt a bit guilty, as she thought of her mother, she felt tears forming in her eyes. "I.. I didn't know..." she said quietly

"You didn't know, huh?!" Blake barked

Then he walked up to her and after a while he slashed her across her face. "I just want to fucking kill you now..."

She felt to the ground, crying in pain. Then he slashed her across her back, "You dare to call yourself family when you never really cared..." he said

Then Blake pinned her and got a grip of her neck, and he felt blood pouring into his mouth.

Winter was crying, as her life passed in front of her eyes, she knew that the end is nearing, then she blacked out

Just then Blake let her go. Winter was laying on the ground, unconcious, bleeding from her wounds but she was still alive.

"I don't want to kill my sister." Blake said "Yet..." he added as some of his guards walked into the room, took Winter and walked out.

Then they took her to the room where rest of the group was. They gasped as the guards threw Winter into the room. "Oh my God..." Kate said as she saw her condition.

"Is she alive?" Humphrey said worried

"Yes, but she's barely breathing" Kyle said as he noticed that her chest was almost not moving at all.

Humphrey then felt tears coming into his eyes as he couldn't bare watching his sister in that condition. Then Kate hugged him, he was pretty suprised at first, but he returned the hug shortly after.

After a while Kate let go and said:

"Humphrey, there's something I want to tell you..."

* * *

 **Guys sorry for this cliffhanger :) What do you think Kate will tell Humphrey? Be sure to tell me in the comments if you enjoyed the episode or if you didn't. Anyways sorry, for not uploading for a month but I had kind of an author block but I'm back now. I also have one other story in mind that you may enjoy. Anyways, I'm out PEACE!**


	7. Alaska

**What's up guys? I hope you are all doing fine, also thank you for 1000 views on the story, it really means a lot to me, but anyway welcome to the 7th chapter of The Lone Wolf! But first as before, I have some reviews to comment on**

From bikerboy

 _Kate's gonna how much she loves him, i'm sorry but i know that's gonna happen. But still this was cool, and thanks for not killing another character so quickly, try to put dept in them so that it doesn't feel rushed but see you in chapter 7._

 **Yeah, I didn't even think about killing another character in this chapter anyway. But I'm happy you enjoyed :)**

From MasterObi-Win674

 _GAASSSPPP. You are alive. But anyways, awesome story. A little sad though. And also, FrACK YOU! For leaving us with a cliffhanger._

 **Hehe, FRACK ME for the cliffhanger I guess. But yeah, I love making cliffhangers just to piss people off :D No, but really, I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy the next ones :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Alaska**

"Humphrey, there's something I want to tell you..." Kate said

"Okay..." Humphrey said, curious.

"I kinda don't know how to say it but... I think I love you.." Kate finished and looked at the ground afterwards...

* * *

A wolf was walking through the Sawtooth Forest, as the sun was setting above the landscape. Some birds were singing their songs, other animals were eating or looking for food. The wolf had already eaten so food wasn't a problem for him right now. But this doesn't mean he didn't have other worries. A few days have passed since he arrived here and he still hasn't found his friend, Kyle, who was the reason he even went here in the first place.

The wolf we're talking about is Martin, obviously, and he was a bit lost. Not literally lost in the forest, he just didn't know what to do to find his friend. What if Blake got to Kyle before him? Kyle was able to protect himself from Blake, but what if someone else got to Kyle and killed him? Or what if someone humans took him and locked him up somewhere on the other side of the country? Martin stopped walking and put his front paws on his head, as he tried to concentrate on thinking about something else.

It didn't really help though, as his mind quickly went from thinking about what could possibly happen to Kyle to what happened to Daria. The wolf lightly punched himself in his head, in an attempt to get the memory out of his mind. It didn't help but he just said to himself that he'll just continue walking and maybe he'll forget. He knew he won't be able to forget forever, but just for now.

Martin stopped when he suddenly found himself in front of a den curved in a small hill, fairly close to a big field. It was empty. He stepped into the den and there was a very faint scent of Kyle and some other two wolves, one male and one female. The scent was old, probably a few days, that probably means that wherever Kyle and these wolves are (assuming that they are with him), they probably aren't anywhere too close.

He decided to leave the den as there was nothing else in it. He decided to just walk along the path he was walking on previously. He kept on walking until he approached a big river. He had to cross it somehow. In the water, there were some rocks that could be used to cross the river. He decided to do it, not that he had any other idea.

He jumped to the first rock, trying his best not to fall into the current. He carefully jumped to the second rock, and then he almost slipped as he jumped to the third one. He landed, almost losing his balance but he made it. He then jumped onto the next rock and he was halfway through. He tried to speed up a bit which ultimately wasn't the brightest idea. He succesfully jumped onto the fifth, sixth and seventh rock but then something happened.

As he jumped to the last rock his hindpaws slipped, which caused him to fail the landing on the last rock. He landed on his belly, and let out a yelp as a sharp part of the rock cut him a bit. He fell of the rock but somehow he managed to land on the ground. Though when he landed his hindpaws were still in the water he managed to get himself onto the shore.

He was laying on the shore for a minute or so as he needed to rest after what has just happened. He got up after a while and continued to walk along the shore. Suddenly, he found another den, also empty. He could catch some scents in this one too. There were scents of Kyle, the male wolf from before and some other she-wolf, also outside of the den there were scents of some other wolves.

Though much to his suprise, all these scents didn't lead anywhere except a forest behind the den. He walked into the forest, following the scent, but soon the scent ended. This was something new, a scent just ending out of nowhere. He just couldn't make anything out of it...

* * *

Meanwhile, two wolves were walking through a hall in Blake's place. One of the wolves being Spark and the other wolf being Blake himself.

"So, I have a plan in mind and I hope you can help me with it." Blake said to the other wolf

"Of course, sir, what is your plan?" Spark asked

"I need to go to Alaska for a while, and I need you to take care of this place." Blake said

"Okay, I'll do it. I think I know when's the next train to Alaska coming." Spark answered

"Tell me. The sooner the better." Blake said

"Today, I think in a couple of hours."

"That's great. I'm gonna head out now and wait for the train at the traintracks." Blake said "You take care of this place." he finished as he started to walk away, but then he suddenly stopped and turned to Spark one more time "Oh, I almost forget. You can have fun with our prisoners over there, just don't kill them, 'cause that's something I wanna do later."

Spark nodded and then Blake headed outside.

He walked through a path that he used frequently when he needed to get to the traintracks. He walked slowly as he had plenty of time. He thought about the plan he had, it was a big plan that required him to talk to Kadir about it, he didn't know when to realise the actual plan but time will come.

A few hours later he arrived at the traintracks. He started waiting for the train but he didn't have to wait long as about twenty minutes later the train approached him. He ran to the traintracks and jumped into an empty car. He laid down in it and observed the landscape before him. This is gonna be a long journey.

 **Later**

Blake woke up and was kinda confused as for a second he forgot that he was in the car. But then he realised that he's probably in Alaska now, but he wasn't sure. Though a couple minutes later he didn't have to worry anymore as he recognised that he was in the place where Martin escaped him before. He jumped out of the train and landed on a hill. He almost lost his balance but he didn't fall.

He had to find Kadir but first, he had to go somewhere else. He walked through the forest as he approached the pack's territory. Before he stepped out of the forest, he realised that they probably figured out that he's been killing all those girls before, considering that he left most of the bodies in his den which wasn't the brightest move. He decided to walk through the forest.

A few minutes later, he found himself standing on a small plain next to a pond and the forest. He walked to one of the many trees, but this one was special. In front of the tree, a stick was pounded into the ground. This was the grave of his dead girlfriend, the stick sygnalising the place she was buried. The pond was also the place where she and Blake always used to hang out together, that's why she was buried here.

Blake sighed as he sat before the grave. "I'm sorry, Evie." he whispered as he stared at the grave. He still couldn't believe how world could be so cruel to take away the life of someone so beautiful, young and good. He always told himself how he was a psychotic killer and how nothing could help him, but maybe, just maybe if she didn't die, he wouldn't go as far as killing his brother's girlfriend and many other innocent she-wolves. She helped him, Evie truly helped him. When he was with her, he actually thought that he could change and be a good person for once in his life.

He sighed again, as he felt a tear coming out of his eye but he quickly wiped it with his paw.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Blake was sleeping in his den when he suddenly woke up as the sunlight shone on his muzzle. He looked to his right and saw his girlfriend Evie laying beside him. She was a beautiful she-wolf with light brown fur and green eyes. 'She looks cute when she sleeps' he thought to himself. He carefully and quietly got up trying not to wake her up. He looked around the den and noticed that they had no more food left from yesterday. He then noticed that Evie was starting to wake up._

 _"Hey Blake" she said as she got up and nuzzled him._

 _"Hey babe" he said nuzzling him back._

 _"I need to go out for a hunt to get us some breakfast" he said as he smiled._

 _"Can I go with you? I've never been with to a hunt, plus I don't want to stay here alone." Evie said_

 _Blake didn't answer for a while, he needed to think for a moment. Then he asked: "Are you sure? I mean, it can be pretty dangerous and I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you."_

 _"Oh come on, I'll be okay" she said, smiling._

 _"Okay, you can go... But be careful." Blake said_

 _Shortly after, the two wolves walked out the den and made their way onto the hunting grounds. They stopped on a cliff and looked down to see a plain with plenty of caribou, but there was also a lonely caribou a bit further. There always has to be that one caribou. The two wolves jumped down the small cliff without any problems, and quietly sneaked in the tall grass in order to get to the caribou. Eventually they were close enough, and the caribou was a bit larger than it appeared from the distance._

 _Blake signalised for Evie to be quiet, as he sneaked a bit closer to the caribou. He was now at the right distance to attack and he did so. He launched at the caribou, and bit at it's neck. Unfortunately, the caribou was strong enough to knock him off, and now it was running away. Blake fell down and as he was getting up he noticed the caribou running blindly at Evie._

 _"Watch out!" he screamed but it was too late_

 _Evie tried to jump out of the caribou's way but then she felt herself being impaled on one of the caribou's antlers. She screamed in pain as she was now being carried by the caribou and losing blood quickly_

 _"Oh my God, EVIE!" Blake screamed as he watched his love being taken away on the caribou. He ran as fast as he could, as he chased it, but he didn't know how to save her._

 _She felt her vision going black and she felt more weak every second. Suddenly the caribou shook its head violently, trying to get her off. It tried again and this time it succeeded, sending her flying at a cliff. She hit the cliff hard, 'causing a rock from above to fall down on her head, ending her life._

 _Blake rushed to the scene, saying curse words under his nose. When he approached her, a small puddle of blood formed around her head, her mouth was opened, her eyes were open too, staring into nothingness._

 _She was dead..._

* * *

Blake knew that his actions led to the death of his loved one. If he never agreed when she asked him if she could go hunting with him, he'd still be with her living a normal life. But he was too scared to admit that it was his fault. Instead, he came up with a lie saying that she was murdered when he was out hunting. If she had lived, he probably wouldn't turn into the psychopath he is today.

But maybe he was a psycho right from the start. Maybe he tried to hide it and escape it when he was with her. But then when he lost her, he snapped. Yes, he was abusive before but now he turned into a cold blooded killer. But he had to admit, he kinda liked it.

Blake sighed again and left the grave, now he needed to focus on his actual plan. He walked back into the forest as he needed to get to his destination, Kadir's den. This wasn't really easy as the den was placed in pretty much the center of the pack's territory and it was also guarded by several guards. He hadn't got any idea how to sneak in, so he came up with another idea.

He is going to just casually walk through the territory and if they capture him, well, he'd just escape or kill them, right? He then reached the end of the forest, and saw some wolves walking around, doing their business.

Then he left the forest and casually walked to Kadir's den. He noticed some of the wolves calling him stuff like 'killer' or 'psycho', and some also running away from him. So they were scared of him. Good.

He made his way to the leader's den and he noticed that much to his luck, there weren't any guards near it. He decided to just walk in.

As he entered the den he noticed that the only person in it was Kadir, and he was sleeping. Blake walked up to him and violently pushed one of his frontpaws into the old wolf's ribs, causing him to quickly wake up in pain.

"Get up old man!" Blake said as he waited for the wolf to stand up.

"Blake." Kadir said giving him a death stare "I know what you did to my daughter."

"Yeah, so do I." Blake said "Look, I got an offer to you."

"An offer? What makes you think I'll even consider accepting it?" Kadir said

"It's pretty simple. You take it or you die. Your choice."

Kadir sighed and looked at the ground for a while. "Alright. What is the offer?"

"We need to unite this pack with the Tatshenshini pack." Blake said

"What?" Kadir said really confused "They won't agree. Not after the wars."

"I'm going to handle this." Blake said as he started to leave the den

"Wait. Why do you want to unite the packs?" Kadir stopped him

"This plan involves destroying two other packs. That's why." he said as he left, leaving Kadir looking at the ground, thinking about what he just agreed to.

Blake walked out of the den and began making his way out to the Tatshenshini pack. It was a couple hour walk as the pack wasn't really that close. If he wants to unite these packs he'll probably need to move everyone to one of these packs.

 **A couple hours later.**

Blake just entered the pack's territory, and now he just had to get to the leader's den. He was here a couple times before so he remembered where it was. It was the biggest den in the pack and only one wolf lived in it, pretty much like in Alaska, only difference is that Kadir actually had a daughter and mate who both died, and that the Tatshenshini pack's leader is just a fucking douchebag.

Blake quickly made his way to the den, and he noticed that there were two wolves guarding the entrance. He walked up to them and said: "Excuse me, I wanted to talk to the leader."

One of the wolves turned to the leader who was in the den and said "Sir, there is someone here who wants to see you." the leader turned to the entrance and said: "Let him in!" as he saw Blake

"So." the leader started "What brings you here, Blake."

"I'd tell you, but first these guys need to leave." he replied pointing at the guards.

The leader gestured the guards to leave, and looked at Blake waiting for him to continue.

"I came here to kill you." Blake said, as the leader's expression turned to a shocked one "But, you have an other option too."

"Go on." the leader said after a while

"I need you to unite this pack with the South-East Alaska pack. And I need you to make me the leader."

The leader laughed after hearing this "What makes you think that I'll make you the leader? Uniting the packs, that's okay, but why would I make you the leader?"

"Because you don't want to die." Blake stated "And I have reasons to kill you. You killed my father and my mother."

"You don't even know my name. How do you know it was me?" the leader laughed again

"I have a good face memory." Blake said "So, will you do as I say or will you die?"

"I can unite the packs. But I won't make you leader."

Blake thought for a moment and said "Let's do it this way: just make an announcement, and tell them that you're uniting the packs and that I'll be the leader after you die."

The leader thought about for a moment. "Okay. Let's do this." he decided.

"Yeah, better make the announcement right now. Night is near." Blake said as he watched the pack's leader leave the den. He could also hear him and his guards telling everyone about the announcement.

Blake chuckled to himself as he thought about how stupid and naive this wolf actually is.

Anyway, a hour or two passed and the leader came back to the den.

"I've already made the announcement. They all know." the leader said

"Nice." Blake said "Hey maybe you should go to sleep? You look tired." Blake added

"Yeah..." the leader said as he yawned. Soon, he laid down on the floor and started sleeping

Blake walked up to the wolf and poked him on his back causing him to wake up again.

"What?" the wolf said, a bit annoyed.

"You didn't really think that I'd let you get away with murdering my mom and dad, right?" Blake said

"What?" the wolf said suprised but then his eyes went wide as Blake got a grip of his neck, and pressed his teeth hardly into his neck. A slight smile formed on Blake's muzzle as he felt blood flowing into his mouth. He kept a hold of his neck until he felt the wolf go limp.

* * *

 **Okay, so this episode was a bit different, it was really centered around Blake, but I hope that you guys still like it.**


	8. (IMPORTANT) AN

**First of all... Happy New Year! I know I'm a bit late but still...**

 **Anyway, let's get to the important stuff, shall we? Okay, so I thought you all deserve a real explanation to why I'm not updating any of my A &O stories. **

**The reason why I'm not uploading is pretty simple. I kinda lost my interest in the A &O. That doesn't mean that I'm straight up leaving the fandom. I still read a few stories here, but I simply can't find the motivation to write Alpha and Omega fanfictions. And I don't want to write something that will be forced, because it would simply suck.**

 **I hate to say it, but I feel like the fandom is slowly dying and I think I'm not the only one that sees that. But to be honest, the franchise wasn't that great to begin with. Sure, the first movie wasn't bad, but the sequels really seemed like lazy, worthless efforts to just keep the franchise going and make more money. Still, I don't understand why they would milk a franchise that wasn't even successfull in the first place.**

 **Anyway, that doesn't mean that I'll never update these stories again. I'll just write whenever I find motivation to do so. It could be tomorrow, a week from now, or maybe next year. Who knows?**

 **This note will also be added to all of my A &O stories.**


End file.
